Her little prisoner
by Kiina
Summary: This is what happens when Emily gets pissed. I just wanted to write some Yuri since people seem to forget it exists... I wonder how many people will review that...lol [EmilyMariah]


_An.: I am angry at myself. This didn't turn out like I wanted it too. Whatever, I just wanted to post something new.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
Warnings: This is Yuri. Don't know? Then read…_

**Her little prisoner**

_Chapter 1_

Nervously she walked through the corridor. The school wasn't that big so it would definitely be known _by everyone. _Which could be a good thing too. She didn't know what to expect anyway. Maybe she would get slapped by Mariah. She almost expected that. Oh how often had she seen some guy with a red cheek because of Mariah. Yes, dearest Mariah was a nice girl when it came to that. Just another thing Emily liked about her.

"Hey Emily! How are you? I haven't seen you in a month!" Jack one of her friends said as he saw her. It was true- the school was really not that big. It was just that Emily used to hide. But this day everything was going to change anyway. She didn't like the way people were talking about her. They were calling her 'silent' and 'shy'. Pfft, they knew nothing! And Emily would show them!

"I…have been busy planning…" She said mysteriously. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"And what have you been planning?" He asked her with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't like it at all if Emily was speaking like that to him. She loved to confuse him. She loved to make him ask.

Emily was just another sadist. Just that nobody had realized that yet. They would though…

"Uh…nothing important. You will see…or hear…or whatever." She said smirking. Yes, Emily had started acting a little bit arrogant after she realized that nobody wanted to talk to her anyway. She knew that she wasn't popular- so why trying! She could easily stay a childish brat. At least that was what she had told little Eddy a while ago. He shouldn't ask such questions…

"Ok…if you think so." He said and you could clearly see that he thought it was for sure that he would _not _hear nor see _anything _of Emily. She was just too shy. And silent.

"Yep, I do. You will see, bye bye!" She said happily and waved. He was momentarily stunned. Had she been _happy _just nowThat was weird. Shrugging he turned around and walked away. He had to see his girlfriend before school started…

A busy guy.

Emily licked her suddenly dry lips. This wasn't going to be easy. She had to be careful. After all she wanted everyone to know that she was _not _shy _nor _silent. She clenched her fists and walked to her destination.

When she reached the class room she glanced inside and shuddered. Everyone was just acting as always- ignoring her. She hated it. She loathed it. It would have to stop. Right at that instant. If the others didn't want her she wouldn't want the others. If the others wanted to be popular she wanted to be better. End of discussion. Emily smiled weakly. Then she tried to get inside the room, just to realize that she couldn't go past the many students which were standing at the entrance. Her face darkened. This was so not nice. She glared at everyone. The only problem was that nobody saw her. They just _ignored _her. And they did a good job. A damn good job.

"Can you let me through!" One of the girls of her class asked. The boys who were standing there smiled at her and let her through. Emily wanted to go after her but she was too late and everyone was already back in place.

"Can I go too?" She asked, calmly. Yet nobody reacted because she had just such a damn low voice, which could easily be ignored. Emily got pissed and did the one and only thing nobody had ever thought she would do. Nobody had expected her to…whistle.

But she did. And she did it damn loud.

Everyone jerked.

She breathed in air.

And…

"LET ME THROUGH DAMN IT!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Everyone was staring at her as she made her way through. Yes, this was unexpected.

Within a second she was where she wanted to be. In front of Mariah's desk. She saw the other girl was currently trying to copy as much of her English homework as she could. Which was not enough. Emily could already see over 10 mistakes on her first page without even really trying to find anything. Mariah was God damn stupid when it came to grammar or spelling. She just hated it. That was one of the reasons why she could do maths. Better than one might suspected by her English grades. Emily had studied them all. Inclusive tests. She knew how Mariah could get to the top of class within a week. She knew each of Mariah's mistakes by heart. She knew how to work on them. She had learned it all. She had studied. She had. And she knew she was good.

"Mariah?" She asked. Louder than usually and yet the girl was too occupied with her work to hear her. Emily couldn't take it anymore. Everyone else but Mariah was staring at her. They were whispering behind their hands. And then Emily thought one thing. It was just one thing and it made her change her plan completely. 'Fuck it'.

She banged her flat hand onto the table. Mariah jerked. The pink haired girl opened her mouth, expecting one of her many boyfriends to be standing there and wanting some time with her or rather a meeting her mouth just to see…Emily.

"Who are you?" She asked before her mind had formed any other thoughts. Emily smirked. She had what she wanted: attention. And she had _everyone's _attention. Lovely. And she didn't want to do anything more but…

Kiss that damn mouth in front of her.

She placed both of her hand on the desk, jumped up onto it, sat down so that she was looking at Mariah with her feet on both of the girl's sides. And kissed her. Not a normal innocent nothing- the full French-package. And to her utmost surprise she felt Mariah responding.

She could feel her tongue was sucked into Mariah's mouth. Without surprise she knew that Mariah was someone you could call 'experienced'. And Emily wasn't. Yet she seemed to do good since Mariah kept on kissing. Or was it just because of the surprise-effect?

Emily didn't mind.

And Mariah didn't mind either.

Who said she needed a boy after all?

Then they broke off, staring at each other. Mariah slightly out of breath and Emily grinning broadly.

"Why would you do that?" Mariah asked curiously. Emily shrugged. Then she leaned forward.

"Because there is way too much shonen-ai in here." Mariah chuckled.

"Are we gonna change that?" She asked, not so innocently. Emily smirked.

"Nope, we won't just change things. We will write new rules. The old law is nothing but old after all."

What they didn't see was that everyone was staring at them, mouths slightly agape.

From that day on Emily wasn't called shy anymore. She wasn't called silent either. She was called…lawyer.

And Mariah was her little prisoner.


End file.
